Who Said It Was Over
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've had a lot of laptop issues recently, so I apologize to anyone who is reading my 'Stonem Siblings' fiction...I will be updating that soon!**

**Whilst I had no laptop, I came up with a new idea, I wrote loads of chapters on my iPhone...then I had to type them all up onto my laptop once the problem was sorted, so I hope you appreciate that ha ha!**

**Obviously as you might have guessed, that already means I have quite a few chapters for this story, I will post two of them today; however the other two I'm not 100% happy with, so I need to go over them before I start the rest! ENJOY x**

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

"_What happened Blondie?"_ Cook asks with the concern obvious in his voice, because Naomi looks so torn apart. Her face scrunches up, tears welling in her eyes, he watches as her chest rises and falls faster; the more she gets worked up. He slides his hand over hers, which makes her flinch, as if she's scared of breaking down. She bites her bottom lip, looking down into her lap, where her other hand fiddles with the hem of her top. Cook raises his eyebrow, he dreads to think what the answer may be, because whatever has happened; it's ruined his friend. A small tear runs down the blondes cheek, so he places his hand back over hers, squeezing it slightly; until she turns back to him.

"_She's in a coma"_, she finally sobs, as tears start to sneak down her face. He doesn't even have to ask who, he knows she means Emily, because that's all Naomi's life is now; it always has been. Cook frowns back at her, letting his fingers entwine with hers, letting her know he's here for her. _"One minute she was there, then she was gone"_ her voice starts to break, _"She's been gone ever since"_. He holds her hand, stares into her eyes, lets her know he's listening as she starts to explain. He feels a lump force its way up his throat as Naomi tells the story, about how Emily lost her footing, how she fell from a balcony twenty feet up where they were staying in Goa; landing on the concrete below.

They had only been in Goa for 6 months, the tickets had been open returns, but coming home wasn't as simple as that. She tells him how she spent two weeks by Emily's hospital bed, in a strange foreign country, because their insurance didn't cover the amount it would cost to get them home. Cook's own cheeks grow wet as she explains how her mum and the Fitch's raised the money to fly them both back home, because they had to come back on some special stabilised plane. He feels upset that because he's in stuck in here, and he didn't know, plus he feels angry that no one came and told him before now.

His hands begin to shake as she explains Emily hasn't once opened her eyes since she fell, how she's on a life support machine, that all the doctors keep saying there's really not much hope for her. She tells him that they had to operate on her brain, shave away most of her cherry red hair, how they reckon she will be paralysed. Cook shakes his head when Naomi tells him the doctors say she'll probably be brain dead, when she tells him they keep saying she isn't going to pull through, that if she stops breathing they won't fight to keep her alive. After that last bit she breaks down completely, sobbing loudly, not caring about the other prisoner's and their visitors.

Cook pulls his hand away then, runs it through his hair, his nostrils flaring slightly; because all he can see is Emilio lying lifeless in some hospital bed. He shoves his chair back, knocking it to the floor, and then he starts to punch the wall beside him; a deep roar coming from his throat. Naomi jumps, gasping as four guards surround him, dragging him to the floor; whilst he thrashes out. They cuff him, haul him to his feet and start to drag him away, he stops fighting then; because he can't go, he needs to talk to Naomi.

"_No, please, give me a second"_, he begs, eyes dancing back to her. Naomi stands up, her hands running through her hair, _"Please, let him talk, he's just found out his friend is hurt"_ she pleads. The men stop, they don't let him go, instead they stand holding him. Cook shakes his head at her, a tear rolling down his cheek, _"Don't you dare listen to the doctors Blondie, she can't die, don't let them turn her life support off, you hear me"_. He swallows down the lump, biting at his lip, because he can't dare to think of losing Emilio; he can't bare to lose another friend. _"I won't Cook, I fucking love her, and I can't live without her"_ Naomi cries, letting out a shaky breath. He nods at her, _"She never gave up on you, so don't you give up on her, because if it was you Blondie, she wouldn't ever give up"_. She wipes the tears from her hot cheeks, with her sleeve that is pulled around her clenched fist, _"I won't"_.

With that the guards start to drag Cook away again, she watches, as he gives her a slight nod before disappearing. Taking a deep breath, Naomi looks around the room, there's not one pair of eyes not looking at her. Walking to the gate, she looks to the guard, who technically isn't allowed to open the gate for visitors until all the prisoners are locked back inside the cells. However he flashes a smile of sympathy at her, opening the gate enough for her to slip out, then watches her walk off down the corridor.

Outside the prison, Naomi strolls over to a car, opening the passenger door, she slides in. Closing her eyes for a second, she takes a deep breath, and then turns her head to the side. Gina stares back at her, running her eyes over Naomi's face, she lifts her hand; brushing away her daughters tears. Then she starts the car, driving from the prison car park, taking Naomi back to the hospital; taking her back to Emily.

Back at the hospital, Naomi rushes through the corridors, making her way to Emily's private room; because she can't stand to be away from her girlfriend for too long. Since they were flown back at the beginning of this week, Naomi hasn't actually left Emily's side for more then fifteen minutes, because she's scared someone might turn her life support machine off; not that Katie or Jenna would let them. She's glad she has the support of them, for the first time in her relationship with Em, she feels like her and Jenna are on the same sort of level of understanding; because neither of them want to lose Emily.

Naomi understands why no one told Cook, because everyone was scared off his reaction, they didn't want him to get into more trouble. Everyone knows that she's the only one who can talk to Cook; get him to see sense, so that's why they left it down to her. Not that she minded, apart from the fact she had to leave Emily's side for an hour, because she knew it had to come from her mouth.

Reaching the door to Emily's room, she paused, peeking through the small glass window. Obviously Naomi was going to be petrified of not being by Em's side twenty four seven, but she had been persuaded by two people, those two people had promised not to leave her girlfriend alone; no matter what. She smiles at the scene inside, Katie is sitting beside Em, but most importantly she's sitting in front off the life support machine; because in her own words _"No fuckers going to dare try turn it off with me here babe's"_.

The older twin has her eyes closed, but she's not asleep, one of her hands is running up and down Emily's arm; continuing the constant skin to skin contact Naomi insists on giving her girlfriend. Naomi looks over to the window sill, Effy is sitting on the edge, her head resting on the glass; she's always observing the people outside. Naomi feels so much love towards the brunette, because whilst she and Em were off living their dream, Effy was back here in Bristol living a nightmare; one that has been slowly threatening to become Naomi's also since Emily fell. Although Effy hasn't actually spoken a word to anyone since she found out about Freddie's murder, it doesn't matter to Naomi, because even just having the girl around comforts her in some way.

She pushes the door open; causing both of their heads to snap towards her, Katie's set with glare that could kill. Katie has even risen from her chair slightly, one hand holding Emily's arm, the other resting on the life support machine. They relax when they realise it's Naomi, they drop their stand off positions, breathing a sigh of relief. Effy looks at her with huge questioning eyes, her blue orbs digging deep into Naomi, because she's curious about Cook; not that she would ever admit it even if she was speaking. Naomi smiles at her, gives her a small nod, it's just enough to let Ef know he's ok.

Then she goes over to Emily, going around the other side, so Katie doesn't have to move. Emily lies straight on her back, the whole right side of her head is shaved, is mainly covered by a big white bandage; that covers a long row of stitches where they operated. Her hair on the left side is fanned out on the pillow, the roots are showing through a bit now, but it's still Em's distinctive cherry red. Any bruises or small cuts she had have now faded, none of them have seemed to scar her, her face looks so angelic. Naomi's used to the wires that snake over her girlfriends body, even used to the noisy machines that constantly beep and provide Em oxygen, but they still scare her; because they make her look so fragile.

Bending nearer, she lays a row of small kisses below the bandage, before laying one on her girlfriend's rosy lips. Pulling a chair nearer with her foot, she sits down, her fingers entwining with her girlfriends. _"I went and saw Cook Em, he's worried about you, who would have thought he was such a pussy"_ she tells her, squeezing the red head's hand. Naomi doesn't care what the doctors say, even if her girlfriend was brain dead, it wouldn't change a thing; because she's still her Emily. She does this often, encouraging Katie to do the same, because if she believes Em's can hear them; then maybe she can. Of course the fact she hasn't really left her side that much, means Naomi ends up talking about stupid mundane things; like describing the weather outside in such detail. When they are alone though, she finds herself talking about them, almost as if she's telling her a story; about two girls who fell in love. She talks about their memories together, there's nothing she wont talk about, even the whole Sophia incident; because she likes to explain how much nearly losing her hurt her, which is why she has to wake up.

Katie shuffles in her chair, as far as Naomi is aware, the twin hasn't left the room since last night. She looks up at her, realising she is being watched, _"You two should go home for a bit, have a shower or something, or get some food"_. Katie bites her lip, but she trust Naomi with her sisters life, so she agrees, nodding her head at Effy. The brunette slides off the ledge, walking towards the door, waiting for Katie to join her. According to JJ who came to visit the other day, Katie and Effy have created some kind off friendship since Freddie's death, one that includes the brunette relying on Katie to help her through every day life. Katie stands up, leaning down she kisses Emily's forehead, _"I'll be back later Emsy"_. She straightens up, smiles at Naomi, then leaves with Effy; placing her hand on the small of the brunettes back. Naomi waits until they are gone, and then moves over to Katie's seat, taking hold of Emily's hand again; while positioning her self in front of the machine.

***Hides behind brick wall, waving little white flag, forgive me***

**So let me know what you think, I'll post the next Chapter later tonight, because I'm nice like that! =] x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm glad you like it already, as pointed out, I had forgotten to put in some spaces in the last chapter; so I updated that, but it's all the same just split up a bit more. I remembered this time, so hopefully nic27551 (our blind 'young' bat), can see a little better this time...she's so demanding =P **

**On that note, if you haven't read her stuff...DO SO!**

**Enjoy! (Chapter 3 could possibly be up by tomorrow!) x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

Naomi woke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair plastered to her forehead. Her chest was heaving up and down, her breath short and fast, as if she had run a marathon. Uncurling herself from the armchair, she stretched her legs out, wiping at her face with her sleeve. This was how Naomi found her self waking most mornings, scrunched up in the armchair beside her girlfriend's hospital bed, woken by her reoccurring nightmare; bringing her back to the real one she was living. Biting her quivering lip, she leaned closer to the bed, placing her hand over Emily's.

Naomi hated sleeping at the moment, she fought it as hard as she could, but whenever exhaustion finally took her over; she found her self back on that balcony. Everything was so vivid in her dream, that often it felt so real, as if it was actually happening; and there was nothing Naomi could do again. Every time she tried to force her legs to move that little bit faster, tried to stretch her arm out that little bit longer, anything to grab at her girlfriend; as she toppled slowly backwards.

When they had first arrived at the hotel, she remembered Emily mentioning something about how low the balcony railings were, but she didn't think anything more about it; until that day. The minutes were so etched in her memory, every minuet detail and second, the way Emily had stepped backwards; how the low railings struck the back of her legs causing her to lose her balance. Emily's panic stricken face, the way everything had gone in slow motion, so slow that Naomi had even seen the way Emily's chest heaved up as she sucked in a deep breath. The way her throat had let out a strangled husky gasp, her arms flailing to grab hold of something, reaching out for Naomi's outstretched fingertips.

Naomi was tormented by the image of her girlfriend going back over the railing, her high pitched scream as she fell, the scream that stopped when Naomi heard the loud thud; as her girlfriends body made contact with the concrete twenty foot below. How she had raced to the edge, looking down at her girlfriend, who lay motionless at the bottom; a strangled cry leaving her lips as she screamed her name. At the time her mind had been so focused on getting to Emily, that even now she doesn't remember much of the journey from their hotel room, down through reception; racing to the redhead's side. What she does remember is screaming the whole way, hot tears running down her face, racing through the main doors; barging her way through the crowd that had already formed.

She remembered spluttering Emily's names, chocking on the lump that had formed in her throat, as she threw herself onto the ground beside her; whilst someone tried to hold her back. Emily's eyes had been open but vacant, a pool of blood running out from under her head, making Naomi scream even louder; because all she could think off was how similar it looked to that night in the club and the fact that Sophia had died from these injuries.

The whole way in the ambulance, she had clung to Em's hand, begging her not to die; begging her not to leave her. However Em wasn't awake, her eyes may have been opened, but they were empty; she wasn't responding. The ambulance man had pumped away at Em's heart, until he got it beating again, though the beats were feeble. When they had got to the hospital, everyone had been shouting things at Naomi in a different language, but she had clung to Em's hand; desperate not to be separated from her girlfriend. Then Emily had stopped breathing properly again, so they put her on the life support, whilst some translator tried to explain everything to Naomi; but she couldn't tear her eyes from the redhead who had looked so small and broken.

Naomi took a deep breath, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the images in her mind. Taking care not to hit one of the drip's that was attached in the crook of Emily's arm, Naomi ran her hand up and down her girlfriends arm, letting her know that she was here. _"I miss you Em"_ Naomi mumbled, running patterns across her soft skin. Dropping her head onto the bed beside Emily's arm, she breathed in her girlfriend's scent, kissing each finger tip.

After a while she closed her eyes, that was how Katie and Effy found her, when they arrived a while later. _"Naomi, are you awake?"_ Katie had whispered, taking a step over to the blonde. Naomi had jumped, sitting up she stared back at them, _"Hey"_. She didn't have to tell them there had been no change, or that Emily still wasn't breathing by herself, they could tell alone by the pain still plastered across her face. Effy went over to the window ledge, taking her normal seat, resting her head against the cold glass. Naomi had raised an eyebrow at Katie, who shrugged in return, because she didn't know what to do anymore; she had tried so hard to get the Effy they all loved back. Naomi watched the brunette, as she breathed on the glass, then using her little finger she wrote 'Fred's' in the condensation; it hurt Naomi to see her friend like this. As much as she hated herself for it, there was nothing she could do about it right now, because Emily needed her more.

Katie took the seat on the opposite side of the bed, taking hold of Emily's right hand, she yawned; making it obvious she had hardly slept either. _"Mum and Dad are coming in a bit, they've been talking to the doctors about the, about you know"_ she paused, her eyes running over her sister, _"about the life support"_. Naomi nodded, running her hand through her hair, _"And?" _she questioned. _"Well they said they will leave her on support, until they decide it's time to take her off, unless Mum or Dad decided to take her off sooner"_ Katie answered, _"But obviously if she doesn't breathe on her own, they don't want to put her back on it, they wouldn't even try help"_. Naomi nodded, _"Yeah well the Doctors are shit, I mean she should be awake by now right, right Ef?" _she looked to the brunette; because everyone knew this wasn't a first for Effy.

Effy looked up at them, he eyes danced across to Emily, she shrugged her shoulders. Katie was looking back at the brunette, _"He woke up quicker didn't he Ef, Tony woke up after 4 weeks, right Ef"_ she smiled at her. Naomi watched as her friends locked eyes across the room, Effy's eyes had grown wide at the memory, but eventually she nodded slightly; before turning back to the window. Katie turned back around, facing Naomi, she shrugged at the blondes questioning raised eyebrow. _"Right, well Em will wake up, won't you?"_, Naomi stated, shaking Emily's hand. Katie squeezed Emily's other hand, _"You're going to be fine ain't you Emsy"_ her voice laced with uncertainty.

Later that evening Katie had dragged Effy with her to the local shops to get some food, telling Naomi they would bring her some back, because in the older twins word; _"That canteen stuff taste like shit, right babes"_. So for the first time that day, since Katie and Effy had arrived this morning, she was alone with her girlfriend again. _"It's been sunny out today Em, it didn't look that hot though"_ she said walking towards the window, _"Do you remember that day in Goa, when it was so hot, we ended up walking around the hotel room in the nude"_. Naomi chuckled to herself, as she remembered how Emily had strolled into the bedroom one morning, completely naked.

"_Stop staring at me you perv, this ain't for you benefit, I'm just fucking melting"_, Emily had sighed when Naomi ran her eyes over her girlfriends body, before flinging a pillow at her. Well now Naomi thought about it, they had both often walked around their hotel room naked, whether it was hot or not. That was something Naomi missed, how comfortable she was around the redhead, but now things just felt awkward; because everything was just so wrong. _"I tell you what Em's; if you wake up now, I'll run through the hospital naked" _she mumbled, _"Deal?"_.

She sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass, looking at the streets below; observing the people below like Effy did everyday. Suddenly the door opened behind her, it was too quick for her friends to be returning, so she spun around fast. Jenna and Rob Fitch stood in the door way, _"Alright Love, how you holding up"_ Rob smiled at her; whilst Jenna just glared at her. "_I'm not sure how I am Rob, but something's holding me up"_, Naomi half smiled back at him, the comment making Jenna's eyebrows cross in a frown.

Naomi crossed the room, sitting back down in the arm chair, letting her fingers entwine with Em's; secretly enjoying the grimace it brought to Jenna's face. Rob moved to the other side of the bed, _"Hello love, it's your dad"_ he said as he kissed his daughters head just below the bandage. Jenna stood at the foot of the bed, she watched her daughters chest rising and falling, watched her daughter slowly fading away from her more then ever. She blamed Naomi, of course she did, because if Emily hadn't been corrupted by that stupid girl; well then this would never have happened. Ever since this girl had come into her family's life, into her Emily's life, they had been torn apart; everything had been falling to pieces.

Sure Emily had wanted to go to Goa anyway, but if it wasn't for Naomi, Jenna might have been able to persuade her to stay; but that girl had brought them tickets. Naomi was bad news according to Jenna, everything she done affected her daughter, she had made her Emily believe she was gay; that was stupid because Jenna knew she wasn't. Then Jenna had seen how Naomi had broken her little girl's heart, ripping it into little pieces by having an affair with that Sophia, but Emily had forgiven her; despite the fact Jenna had tried to tell her that she didn't trust the blonde not to hurt her again. She had been right, she wished she had done more to stop her daughter going away, but she watched her leave with that Naomi; only to come back more hurt and broken then ever before. Jenna had one more glare at Naomi, and then left the room, without saying a word.

Rob shrugged at Naomi, _"Ignore her love, she's just a bit upset, but our Emily's a Fitch; she'll be fine wont you love"_ Rob rubbed his daughters leg. Rob held his other hand out across the bed to Naomi, until she slid hers across, then he encased it in his squeezing, _"Thank you love"_. Naomi didn't need to ask him what for, she knew that he meant for being there, for not running away from it all; for loving his daughter no matter what. _"Who wants some lunch"_ Katie grinned as she walked in the room, a chip shop bag raised in front of her; she stopped when she saw her dad causing Effy to slam into the back off her. _"Oh, I only got enough for three, but you can share with me dad"_ she smiled, looking down at the hands joined protectively across her twin.

* * *

**So what did you think? Any mistakes are mine...I'm not actually a doctor etc...So I have no idea if anything I'm saying makes sense, but hey lets all pretend it does and that it's correct! Humour Me =] x**

**P.S, I just found out how to add the horizontal ruler line thing...Opps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, they really do help, because they let me know that I am actually doing something that isn't a load of shit!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to say..."OH MY GOSH! Whyyesitscar commented on my story"... which is amazing because if you have read 'The Death of Innocence' you will understand how amazing this person is!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

It had been 2 long months since the accident, 2 weeks in the hospital in Goa, now 6 whole weeks back in Bristol; yet still there were no suggestions or hints that Emily would start breathing by herself any day now. It was a waiting game, days on end for three girls just silently sitting in a hospital room, beside the girlfriend, sister or friend they all wished would just open her eyes; or show any signs of life.

The visits from others had grown less; people had to start getting on with their lives, even Emily's own parents; especially if they didn't want to loose their new flat they had worked so hard to get. Rob was spending his days working in a gym, his ego was dented by the fact it was no longer his own, but he had to bring the money in somehow. Jenna was working in a department store somewhere; she was the one who visited least these days, much to Naomi's growing disappointment; because even her own mum was able to come in more then Emily's mother.

Gina had been great, she came most evening's, bringing Naomi fresh clothes and hot meals; even driving Katie and Effy to and from the hospital when she could. Emily's little brother James came when he could too, which normally meant when Rob was visiting, but he would come and lighten up the spirit of the girls; with his witty remarks and stupid comments. Sometimes Naomi took a back seat from the conversations, she just sat and watched people, imagining Emily sat up in bed; slinging back her own quirky words and smiles.

Often when they were alone, she would be talking to Emily, with out realising that she was making up replies for her girlfriend in her own mind. Then some morning's Naomi would be waking slowly, when suddenly she would hear a voice, tearing her eyes open because she thought it might be Em. Only to find Katie and Effy had snuck in whilst she was asleep, and that her sleepy state had tricked her into think Katie's lisp filled one sided conversations with Ef, was Emily awake and speaking.

So far it had just been another normal day in the hospital, Katie and Effy had arrived about an hour ago, both sitting in their usual spots; Effy at the window, Katie on the right hand side of Emily's bed. Katie was painting her nails, Effy was observing the people out on the pavement below, and Naomi was staring at Emily's angelic face; praying for her to open her hazel eyes.

But then the door swung open, catching all of their attentions, as Jenna Fitch appeared in the doorway. _"Mum, I thought you had work"_ Katie said, a curiousness in her voice; because Jenna looked different. Not her appearance, just something about her, they could all see it; all feel it. Jenna raised her eyebrow at Naomi's hand that had instinctively moved to Emily's arm, _"I've been thinking"_ she spoke from the doorway. Katie stood up, _"What?"_ she moved to the foot of the bed. Jenna looked over at Emily again, taking a deep breath, _"This isn't fair on her"_. Naomi frowned, of course it wasn't fair on her, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

"_We shouldn't do this to her, we should let fate take its course, maybe the doctors are right"_ Jenna said, taking a step into the room. Naomi felt her mouth drop, her heart shudder, because Jenna was suggesting they turn Emily's life support off now. Katie shook her head, _"No mum, she's not ready yet, don't be so stupid"_ she frowned at her mum. Jenna's reply was calm, _"But darling, the doctors are right, we need to see if she can breath on her own; or we're all just wasting our time and prolonging it for Emily"_ her face expressionless. Katie scoffed, _"We are not prolonging anything, she is not going to die, she is going to get better for fuck sake"_ she had moved around the bed; placing herself between her mum and sister.

Naomi's eyebrows were raised, she was gobsmacked, and she didn't know what to say; so instead she clung to Emily's hand. Jenna turned her head to Naomi, but she carried on speaking to her eldest daughter, _"For what Katherine?"_. Effy stood, she moved to Katie's side, creating more support in the barrier between Jenna and Emily. Naomi stayed positioned in front of the life support machine, she couldn't believe it, Jenna knew the risk's; if they turned that machine off and Emily couldn't breath on her own, the doctors would not do anything to resuscitate her.

However Naomi knew what Jenna really meant, she knew why she was staring right at her, and Jenna proved her right with her next statement _"Getting her better for what darling, so she can go off with her again, to get broken and hurt again and again; because that's what she'll end up doing to her"_; she jabbed her finger in Naomi's direction. Naomi narrowed her eyes upon the woman who considered herself a good mother, a woman who was anything but, Jenna glared back at her. Naomi couldn't believe this woman, she had always known her priorities were messed up, but this was more fucked up then she could ever imagine. _"I would never hurt Emily, I never wanted to hurt Emily, and if I could swap places with her I would"_ Naomi cried, shaking her head at the woman.

The room had fallen silent; the only sound coming from the beeping machine's attached to Em, the girl they were fighting to save; now it seemed mainly from her own mother. _"Do you know how messed up that is Jenna, you would rather risk your daughters life, then let her be with me"_ Naomi finally shouted, breaking the silence. Katie started to cry, she didn't understand why her mum was doing this, how could she be so pathetic. Effy had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, her eyes set upon the woman, giving her an almighty 'Effy Stonem' glare. _"I think you should leave mum"_ Katie sobbed, the tears falling faster. Jenna hesitated, but she took a step back when Katie stepped towards her screaming, _"Get out!"_.

Effy grabbed Katie's shoulder, pulling her back, stopping her from lunging herself at her mother; because despite how much Katie wanted to hit her, it wasn't going to sort anything out. Naomi was shaking by this point, all her anger rising inside her, _"Get the fuck out" _she cried. Jenna's face flushed red, _"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady, I'm that girls mother, the decision is up to me; whether you like it or not"_. With that Jenna turned on her heel, walking towards the door, _"I'm going to talk to the doctors"_. The door slammed shut behind her, Effy let go of Katie who ran at the door screaming, _"You bitch"_.

Katie threw herself against the door, sliding down to the floor, lowering her head into her hands. _"She can't do this, Emsy isn't ready, she'll like die"_, the twin cried, pulling her knees into her chest. Effy hovered by the end of the bed, her eyes darting between Katie and Naomi, who was stood with a stony expression on her face. She swallowed trying to wet her throat, _"We wont let her"_ she croaked; her voice hoarse. Katie and Naomi's heads snapped up, blinking back at the Stonem girl, it was the first time either off them had heard any kind of noise from their friend in just over 6 months.

Effy looked back at them, her blue piercing eyes had grown wide, she had a determined look across her face; almost like the old Effy. _"What are we supposed to do, barricade the door?"_ Naomi cried, because she didn't have any idea what to do next. Effy shrugged, as if it was a suggestion, as if maybe that's what they should do. Naomi looked to Katie, who was staring at Effy, her mouth agape; her tears had at least stopped flowing. _"Katie?"_ Naomi said, it coming out as a feeble whisper; she wanted the girl's input.

Katie stood up, marching towards Naomi, but going past her to the armchair. Naomi turned to watch her, Katie was pushing the chair in the direction of the door, _"Well fucking help me then, yeah babes"_ she grinned. Naomi raised an eyebrow, she couldn't believe they were going to do this, but she helped the twin push the armchair in front of the door; before they both helped Effy who was struggling with the other one.

"_Now what?"_ Katie said, turning to the brunette, but Effy just shrugged her shoulders. Katie looked to Naomi, _"I'll ring dad"_, she sat down on one of the chairs getting her phone out. Naomi dug her hand in her pocket, getting her own phone out to contact her mum, because maybe Gina could talk to Jenna. Effy had grown quiet again; she sat down on the other chair beside Katie whilst Naomi moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. With one hand she rubbed Emily's thigh through the sheets, with the other she text her mum, _'Come quick, Jenna's trying to turn Em's life support off, I need you'_.

* * *

**Oh noooo she didn't...Well actually she did, Jenna Fitch went that far! Oh come on, we all knew nice co-operative Jenna wasn't going to last that long, because I find it physically impossible to write 'Nice Jenna'. I also found this chapter impossible to write, I must have re written if a few hundred times, I still don't like it 100% but oh well! **

**I did promise you it would be up today, so here it is...as for the next chapter...that is also already typed up, but I hate it! So again I'm going to go re read and re write it a few hundred times, but I'm afraid I cant promise when it will be up, because it is proving to be so troublesome! So you know what to do, Review Review Review...Hehehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers, I really gave up on this chapter, I don't like it, I've re written it loads of times...but I just want to move onto my next chapters because they are going to be so explosive and suspense filled, which is why I'm really excited to write them! Thanks for giving me the support to just believe in myself and update this one everyone! Especially Nic, you really tugged at my heart strings with that last comment Hun, and yes you do have the mind of an adolescent boy...But I like it x**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

Effy looked down at the armchairs, she didn't want to tell the others, but she wasn't so sure they were really going to keep anyone out for that long. Naomi's eyes widened, as she saw Jenna's face appear in the window of the door, behind her friends. Effy and Katie twisted in their seats, staring up at Jenna, who was trying to push the door open. _"Don't be stupid girls, open the door, now"_ Jenna shouted, staring at Katie; who shook her head. Behind Jenna, they could see there was a Doctor, _"Shit"_ Naomi mumbled. _"Were not letting you do it mum"_ Katie said, making Jenna's eyebrows cross in anger.

"_Girls, open the door, we just want to talk through the possibilities with you"_ smiled the Doctor, through the door at them. Naomi raised an eyebrow at him, _"We weren't born yesterday"_ she called from the bed. His smile faded; _"Look girls, if you don't let us in, I'll have to call security because you could be putting my patient's life at risk"_ he spoke back in a stern voice this time. Katie scoffed, _"What, that's bullshit, letting you in is when Emsy's life will be at fucking risk"_ she banged her fist against the glass window. Effy grabbed her wrist, shaking her head slightly, _"Don't"_. Jenna and the Doctor disappeared from view, Katie sighed with relief, turning to the brunette who was still clutching her wrist. Effy stared back at her, letting her huge blue eyes burn into the Fitch, until Katie looked away. Naomi was watching them, _"So, I guess now we just sit it out"_ she shuffled back on the bed; to get closer to Emily.

If the girls had thought it was going to be as easy as that, they were spectacularly wrong, because within minutes of leaving; Jenna and the Doctor returned. Only this time they were not alone, they had brought with them, three huge security guards; with massive muscles. Shit, Naomi thought, they were outnumbered; she couldn't let them near Emily, she couldn't lose her. _"Open the door girls, or I'll break my way in"_ one of them grunted, his face pressed to the door window. Katie looked to Effy, who was busy giving the guy an 'Effy Stonem' glare, _"I don't think that's going to work this time, yeah babes"_. Effy didn't blink though; she just stared up at the guy, who was now staring back at her. _"You know, I can't really do much with them sitting on these chairs, they might get hurt"_ the security guard spoke, not breaking eye contact with the brunette.

"_You have to do something"_ Jenna screeched, from behind him. The man gave the door a little shove, which actually moved the chairs slightly, making the girls gasp loudly. Naomi jumped down from the bed, dashing to the door; she sat on the floor in front of the chairs. The man turned around to the Doctor, shrugging his shoulder, _"If I push this door, those chairs are going to knock right into her, and she'll get hurt"_. The girls giggled, smiling at each other because this might actually work, as feeble as their attempt was.

Half an hour later the girls were still positioned behind the door to Emily's room, blocking it, so Jenna and the medical staff could not get in. So far the girls had done well, keeping the Doctors and security guards out, but their attempt was slowly getting weakened. The caretaker had just turned up, to access how easy it would be to take the door off its frame, rather then barging their way in. The girls had all felt their hearts shudder when one of the security guards suggested the idea, before disappearing to find the caretaker, whilst Jenna pressed her face up to the glass and sneered down at them.

"_It's not as easy as unscrewing a few bolts I'm afraid, it's a fire door, so it's all wired up to your system"_ the caretaker said, taking one glance at the door. Naomi felt the relief wash over her, causing her to let out a rather long sigh, because she had feared they were about to lose the fight. Outside the door they could hear Jenna shouting at the man, _"Well you better do something mate, that's my daughter in there"_ she screeched loudly. _"Alright Mrs Fitch calm down, it shouldn't take that long, half hour tops"_ the man replied, knocking the wind out of Naomi. Both Katie and Effy, who had been kneeling on the chairs, so they were facing the door, both turned around, sinking into the seats. Naomi gazed up at them, _"This isn't working, where's Rob and Mum"_ she groaned.

As if by magic, they heard the pounding footsteps and loud booming voice of Rob Fitch, as he ran up the corridor to the small gathering surrounding Emily's door; _"Love, what are you doing, stop this nonsense"_. He was followed by small footsteps, "_Naomi?" _Gina cried as she arrived close behind. Katie and Effy twisted back around, pushing themselves up on their knees, so they could peer out of the door. _"Dad"_ Katie cried, leaning further forward, so her forehead was now pushed up against the window. Rob barged through the crowd, pulling Jenna away from the door, _"Don't be so stupid love, what are you doing, you're upsetting your daughter"_. Jenna shrugged away from his grip, _"Get off me Rob, I'm trying to do what's best for our other daughter, Emily"_ she sneered at him. _"No your not, this isn't right love, think about what your doing"_ Rob replied, _"Don't I get a say in this"_. Jenna scoffed, _"No Rob, because I signed the papers, I have the right to say when its time; and its now time"_ she swivelled back around to face the door. _"She's not ready Jenna"_ Gina called out; Katie could just make out the top of a blonde head at the back of the crowd.

"_Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my daughter, maybe if you had brought yours up a bit better, we wouldn't be in this mess"_ Jenna shouted over her shoulder, towards Gina. Naomi stood up then, leaning against the chairs, trying to see through the window. _"Jenna love, stop this, this isn't no ones fault; it was an accident"_ Rob begged, shaking his head slightly at his wife. Jenna turned to him nodding her head, _"Yes Rob, it was just fate, and we just need to let fate run its course again for Emily's sake" _she snarled. Katie scoffed, this was ridiculous, and surely her dad could see that. Rob scrunched his nose up, as if he was considering what his wife had said, Naomi frowned at him through the glass; praying Rob wouldn't give in. _"No Rob, that's a lie, this isn't about fate; everything she has said today isn't about Emily's best interest"_ Naomi cried, _"It's about me ,it's about getting me away from her, it always has been. Every argument between Jenna and me has always been her trying to split us up, this has nothing to do with Em or what's best for her"_.

She felt her heart racing in her chest, she clambered across the two armchairs, so her knees were on the arms; making it easier for her to see everyone outside. _"The sad thing about it Rob, is she's prepared to lose your daughter, rather then let her be in love with a girl"_ Naomi spat, ignoring the death glare Jenna had flashed at her. Rob narrowed his eyes at his wife, _"Jenna?"_ he questioned. She turned to him, _"Naomi's the one lying Rob, this is about Emily, she's gone through so much, and were just prolonging this"_ Jenna replied. Rob looked through the window at Naomi, he grimaced at her distraught expression, _"Jenna love?"_. His wife rolled her eyes at him, looking back to Naomi, _"Your ruining her life Naomi, I don't want that for her, I never said I wanted her dead; but I don't want you messing her up any more then she already is"_. She placed a hand on her hip, turned to face the crowd that had gathered, _"I'm sorry everyone, but my mind is made up, now can we get those girls out of there please"_.

One of the security guards, who were still stood at the door, happened to have an intelligent moment, realising that Naomi was no longer on the ground. He shoved against the door, with all his weight, causing the chairs to move across the floor; Naomi toppled sideways onto Katie. The act had caused a gap, big enough for him to fit his foot in between the door and the frame, and he tried to push the door further; gaining attention of the crowd. _"Shit"_ Naomi cried, peeling herself off the older twin, who was getting squished beneath her.

"_Get that door open"_, Jenna demanded, as the other two security guards joined the first one. Effy jumped off her chair, shoving her body against it, pushing with all her mite. _"Good idea Ef"_ Naomi shouted, pushing the other armchair, _"Help us Katie"_. All three girls pushed as much as they could, as Jenna joined the men shoving her own shoulder into the door, the gap started slowly getting bigger.

* * *

**Ok, I know you hate me probably as much as Jenna right now, but I really need you to give me a chance. I need you to trust me, even if you hate this chapter, because I do have this whole story planned out!**

**All mistakes are mine, because I'm not a human dictionary, plus I think Word spell checker dislikes me...**

**Reviews please...even if it is just to tell me that I'm ruining your life with evil Jenna =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Giddy Gosh, seriously YOU guys, you made me feel so amazing! I honestly often doubt my own writing, especially when I read all the awesome stories on here, I doubt I can ever be as good; then people tell me that my story is well written and good. It just makes me smile so much, then I get instantly inspired to write more chapters and that writers block just goes, which is great for me and you; because then you get more updates! **

**Anyway, enough rambling on from me, I hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

"_Fuck" _Katie cried, because her feet were slipping against the floor. _"Stop"_ one of the security men shouted suddenly, taking hold of Jenna and holding her back. _"Doctor Harper"_, he shouted over his shoulder, as the Doctor pushed through the crowd. The security man lifted his finger, pointing through the window, and the Doctors eyes grew wide.

Naomi's heart fluttered, as she spun around, expecting to find Emily sitting up in bed watching the commotion unfolding. Instead she saw Effy, standing at the base of the bed, Naomi hadn't even realised the brunette had stopped helping them. Katie also spun around, both of their eyes settling upon Effy's hand, and the pen knife blade pressed to her wrist. "Ef no!" Katie screamed, she wanted to yank the knife from the girl's hand, but her legs had frozen her to the spot. She had no idea where the girl had even got the knife from, because over the past seven months, the twin had done all she could to keep Ef away from harmful things. Naomi however caught Effy's eye, she smiled at her, she knew the brunette wasn't planning to harm herself; she was trying to get them some time.

"_Stop, the situation has changed, I'm sorry Mrs Fitch but I need to make sure no one comes to harm in my hospital; now if you all could take a step back"_ Doctor Harper spoke, getting the security guards to move everyone away from the doors. Naomi winked at Effy, begging her with her eyes to keep it up, because her plan seemed to be working. Katie had now twigged onto the plan, she smirked at the brunette, then turned to the door, _"She's done it before, so you better all piss off yeah, or you'll do it again right Babes"_. The Doctor grimaced through the glass, everything was slowly getting out off hand, and he was going to have to get the police involved.

"_Oi, what the fucking hell is going on, let me through you pricks"_ a loud voice suddenly boomed from outside the door, and then Cook's head popped up beside the Doctor at the window. _"Cook!"_ Naomi cried racing to the door, a grin spreading across her face, because Cookie Monster would make everything ok; he had to. _"Right, can someone call the police please, I need a negotiator; I'm not having anyone harm themselves on my shift"_ Doctor Harper mumbled, waving his hand over his shoulder at the crowd, not taking his eyes from Effy. Cook's eyes widened at the scene inside, as he caught sight of the blade against Effy's wrist, _"No wait man, let me in there, I can negotiate with them right; that's my girl's"_. He nodded through the glass at them, before turning to the Doctor, with huge pleading eyes. _"Yeah let him in there, he used to date her, the one with the blade"_ Gina called over, trying to help the lad get inside; because she was hoping his plan was to even out the numbers in this fight. Doctor Harper rolled his eyes, _"Alright, everyone else take a step back!"_ he shouted; as everyone moved back. Cook slipped through the door before closing it behind him, his eyes instantly darted to Effy, _"What the fuck is going on Princess?"_.

Effy didn't speak; she just kept the blade pressed to her skin, her eyes never leaving the door. Katie couldn't keep quiet though, _"I thought you were in prison, what did you do, fucking escape?"_ she raised an eyebrow at him. Cook chuckled, _"Nah Katiekins, I got released this morning, never mind that; what are you lot doing?"_ he narrowed his eyes at Effy. Naomi had moved back to the machine, she turned her head from the door whispering to him so the Doctor didn't hear, _"Jenna told the Doctors to turn the life support off, Ef's just creating a distraction, aren't you Ef"_. Cook's eyebrows raised, he didn't bother lower his voice, _"And you think this is helping? Blondie, you've got to change your tactics, yeah"_.

Naomi frowned, she knew this wasn't working; of course she did, because they couldn't all stand here until Emily woke up, with Effy pressing a blade to her arteries. _"Well what else do I do Cook?"_ she cried, frustrated and exhausted. She felt defeated already, but she didn't want to give into that feeling, because if she did it meant she was just giving up on Em's; Naomi couldn't give up on her girlfriend. Cook walked over to the hospital bed, grimacing down at Emily, shocked by how small and fragile she looked; annoyed that he couldn't do anything for her now but help Naomi make the right decisions. _"This is all messed up, she only wants to turn it off so I can't hurt Em's no more, but she's going to kill her"_ Naomi groaned, stroking a strand of red hair from Emily's face. Cook nodded, _"Right ok, well Blondie, you play her at her own fucking game then yeah"_ he suggested.

Naomi gazed down at Em, her sweet beautiful Emily; she really would do anything for her. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, _"She would rather Em was dead then be with me", _Naomi spat. Cook half nodded at her, Naomi bit her lip, glancing at her girlfriend before dropping Emily's hand softly to the bed. She walked across the room, stopping in front of her brunette friend, _"Thank you Ef"_; she said; then carefully eased each of Effy's fingers from the pen knife. Katie flinched, her mouth gaping open slightly, she was sure Naomi wouldn't do something stupid to herself or Em; but the pen knife in the blondes hand scared her. However Naomi threw it to the hospital floor, before walking back to the life support machine, where she retook her stance of protection. The blonde's chest heaved as her breathing became erratic, her hands were by now visibly shaking to the point of extreme jerky movements, _"Excuse me, I want to speak to Jenna Fitch, please"_; she shouted making Doctor Harper open the door.

Katie's heard the gasp that left her throat, what the hell was Naomi doing, she should have known the idiot would give up on her sister. Her eyes darted between Naomi and her mum, as Jenna walked in the room, closely followed by Rob and the Doctor. _"Yes Naomi? Have you seen sense?"_ Jenna snarled, her eyes burning into the blonde. Naomi tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she looked down at her girlfriend, as a small tear ran down her cheek; she tasted the salt as it ran over her lips. Naomi nodded slightly, _"Yes Jenna, it took me awhile, but I've seen sense" _she stuttered as the lump choked her; she looked up to the woman and nodded slightly. Across the room a strangled cry left Katie's throat, _"No please Naomi, Emsy's not ready, she'll die"_, she cried.

Naomi took a deep breath, _"The thing is Jenna, you don't want Emily to be with a girl, and the only way to stop that is to get rid off her isn't it?"_ she mumbled; her breath hitching as she forced it out. Jenna's nostrils flared slightly, _"I never said that"_ she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Naomi bit her bottom lip and shook her head slightly, _"It's what your thinking though isn't it, isn't it Jenna"_ she spat more harsh this time as her courage kicked in. Jenna took a deep breath, _"I never said I wanted my daughter to die, but I don't want you in her life anymore, what's the point in fighting for her to get better just for you to mess it up again; to corrupt her and break her again and again"_ she exhaled in a long breath. Naomi smirked, _"Were getting to the bottom of this now aren't we Jenna, so you never wanted to turn Emily's life support off, your saying you just don't want us together; as always"_ she could tell she was right. Jenna didn't reply this time, her head actually fell slightly, her eyes upon the floor. _"So I have to go, don't I Jenna, this is what it's all about. Well fine, because do you know what Jenna, that girls life means more to me then anything; whether that means I get to be a part of it or not"_ Naomi spoke clearly making sure everyone heard the truth, _"So tell me this Jenna, If I leave now and promise to never look back, do you promise me you will do everything you can to keep Emily alive; including not turning off her life support until she's ready, even if it take years"_.

The room had fallen silent, since the minute Jenna had entered, but now the silence had become painful to experience. Naomi's heart was pounding, it had taken her long, but eventually she had realised the only way Em's was ever truly going to be safe from Jenna; was if she left. Jenna lifted her head, Naomi saw guilt flash across the woman's face for a mere second, she was sure she was the only person to have seen it; but everyone heard her reply "Yes". Naomi heard Katie gasp somewhere in the background, out the corner of her eye she could see Effy's facial features harden, and she could feel Cook tense on the other side of the hospital bed. Naomi nodded her head, as her whole body shook violently, _"Right, then I'll do that, because I love Em more then you will ever understand Jenna and if her getting the chance to live means I can no longer be part of her life, then fine I will go"_; tears ran down the blondes cheeks.

Katie's mouth dropped further, her breathing had fastened, and it made her ribcage shake as her heart pounded underneath. If she hadn't known it was impossible, she would have sworn the loud beats of her heart were the only sound in the room, apart from the "Yes" that rattled around her skull. Katie hadn't heard what Naomi had said after her mum's reply, her mind had gone into overdrive, blurring everything else. Her mum was pathetic, this game she was playing was sick, yet it proved to everyone that this whole thing had been about her twins sexual orientation. How could her mum do that, risk her daughter's life, because of her own embarrassment; it disgusted Katie.

Katie was drawn back to the room, by the sound of her mum clearing her throat; she looked over to see Jenna had moved a few steps closer to the blonde. Jenna sneered at Naomi, who was obviously trying so hard to not fall apart, _"You have one hour to leave Naomi, or our deal is off, do you understand?"_. Naomi lifted her clenched hand to her face, holding it to her mouth as a shaky sob escaped her, she nodded her head; _"Yes Jenna, I understand"_.

* * *

***Hides behind bullet proof glass***

***Sneaks out, before changing her mind, and rushing back behind the glass***

***Finally picks up courage and comes out of hiding***

**Errrmmm, Hey everyone...**

**So how was your Friday night?**

**Ha! PLEASE don't hate me, I know you probably do right now because I know if this wasn't my own fan fic, I'd hate the author too!**

**So your going to come back and read the next chapter right? Please do!**

**The next chapter is going to be the Naomi's last hour chapter, plus it is going to also be a Katie/Jenna chapter, meaning you get a chance to hear Katie's feelings on this whole thing; and we all know how entertaining her scenes are because she's Katie 'F**king' Fitch!**

**However I must tell you I'm busy this weekend, so I can't actually promise it will be up before Monday, but I will try!**

**Forgive Me, Love Me, Review Me =] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow, so I've only had one comment from someone telling me they no longer like what I'm doing with my story, I must say I'm quite surprised I haven't been shot by all the Naomily fans yet! But honestly I think you should all give it a chance and trust me, but I understand if you no longer want to read it, because everyone has their own opinion.**

**I hope you enjoy this one still x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

The room had grown silent again, apart from the beeping of the machines surrounding Emily, and the small sobs that escaped her girlfriend's throat every now and then. Jenna had walked out of the room calmly, chased by Rob, and then Doctor Harper had just bit down on his lip before quietly leaving. Naomi's head had dropped, her eyes to the floor, but she heard Effy move to her side; before feeling the brunettes arm slide around her shoulders. _"We will give you a moment Blondie"_, Cook mumbled, because he didn't exactly feel very strong right now. He moved across to them, taking Effy's hand, before leading her from the room. Naomi lifted her head; her eyes meet with Katie's, who was still frozen to the spot; with silent tears streaming down her face. Naomi swallowed, the lump in her throat was threatening to rise, bringing with it the contents of her stomach; her lip quivered at the sight of the twin's distraught face. Katie frowned back at her, _"You can't leave her, Emsy needs you"_, she choked; as a sob shook from deep inside her.

Naomi took a shaky breath, _"This is the only way she has a chance Katie, and she has you, I know you'll look after her for me"_, she stuttered. Katie's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darted from Naomi to Emily, and then she shook her head at the blonde before running from the room. Naomi bit her bottom lip, taking another shaky breath, she glanced towards the door; she could just make out the back of Cook and Effy's head's, as they stood guarding the door. She turned around, taking hold of Emily's hand, she entwined their fingers. She remembered one night in Goa, when Emily had taken hold of her hand, telling her _"You know my hand will never fit anyone else's like it does yours Naoms"_.

"_This isn't some Romeo and Juliet moment Em's; I'm not going to let them kill us both, because they will never truly be able to separate us. You are everything I could ever want, everything I have, so I can't lose you for forever"_ Naomi could hear that the words were rattled by her erratic breathing, _"I would rather you be alive, then risk you dying because you mean to much to me, I love you Em; I love you so much, which is why I have to leave"_. Naomi raised her other hand to Emily's face, running her fingers through her girlfriend's cherry red hair, _"I don't want to leave you, but you're going to be ok, because I'm going to go which means everyone is going to fight for you to live; and you will"_. She sat down upon the bed, shuffling as close as she could to Emily's legs, _"Katiekins will look after, so will Ef and of course Cookie Monster"_. Naomi lent across her girlfriend, gently resting her head against the redhead's chest, listening to her heartbeat; even though she knew it was the machines making it do so. _"And I want you to know that, when the day comes that you, you're you again, my Em; that if you want to come looking for me I'll be waiting"_ _she_ mumbled into the bed sheets, _"I will always be waiting for you, because my life has no other purpose but you, I love you so much Em; this isn't goodbye"_.

Naomi lent up, cupping Emily's cheek in her hand, she placed her lips upon her girlfriend's soft lips. _"I love you"_ she mumbled, as tears dropped from her eyes, landing upon Emily's pale skin. Naomi lifted her head, bringing her lips down upon the tears, kissing them away from Em's skin; the salty taste lingering upon her mouth. Lying back down again, she wrapped her arms around the redhead, breathing in her scent; Naomi sobbed into Emily's chest.

* * *

Out in the hospital corridors, Katie had barged through the crowd of security guards and Doctor's, whom were still lingering outside Emily's room. She spotted a flash of blonde hair, "_Gina, where did she go, where did my mum go"_ she called through the crowd; hating the fact she was too short to see over most people's heads. Gina's hand shot in the air, her finger pointing to Katie's left, _"Thank you"_. Katie pushed further through the crowd, until she got out the other side, just in time to see her mum disappear round a corner with Doctor Harper. Forcing her little legs to move fast, she raced after her, with mascara tears still streaming down her face; earning her a few strange looks.

She spotted Jenna at the end of the corridor as she turned the corner, _"Mum"_, she shouted after her. Jenna stopped, turning around, as Katie caught up with her. Doctor Harper nodded at them, and then disappeared through a door to her right, leaving them to talk. _"Are you having a fucking laugh?"_ Katie spat, placing her hand onto her hip. Jenna's eyebrows raised, _"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady, I am your mother"_, she snarled back. Katie shook her head, scoffing at the reply, _"No mum, you repulse me; you are not my mother if you carry on with this silly charade"_.

"_It was never your intention to turn off Emsy's life support, because the one thing your most scared off is losing us, but that's were you got it wrong mum; doing this is making you lose us"_ Katie growled, channelling her Fitch fierceness completely at her mum. Jenna rolled her eyes at her, making Katie even more angry, _"You haven't learnt have you, you didn't listen to anything I said, you're still pushing us away"_. Jenna frowned at her daughter, thinking back to the day Katie had talked with her in the kitchen of their old house, about how she was always pushing her family members away.

Katie felt new tears welling in her eyes, but she didn't bother hold them back, for one she couldn't; but even if she could have, she wanted her mum to see what this was doing to them. _"I can't be a part of this, I can't see your point of view, cause there is nothing in this world that Emsy would want to live for; but Naomi"_ Katie cried, as the tears ran down her cheeks; leaving behind new mascara trails. Jenna looked down at her, for a second Katie saw a flash of guilt across her face, but it was soon gone again. _"I have to do this Katie"_ Jenna groaned, _"That girls not good for her, she's going to ruin her, until eventually Emily would be better off dead"_. Katie scoffed, _"If you do this, I want nothing more to do with you, and you will no longer be my mother; ever"_ she bit down on her bottom lip.

Katie heard someone walking up behind them; she saw Jenna's eyes dart up to look behind her, before quickly falling back to the ground. _"I'm sorry love, I agree with Katie, if you make Naomi leave; then I want nothing to do with you"_ Rob grunted, placing his hand on Katie's shoulder. She glanced up at her dad, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, his eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. Jenna scuffed her foot against the floor, catching Katie's attention, so she looked back at her mum; who was biting her lip. _"You don't care do you?"_ Katie mumbled, catching her mum's eye line. Jenna stared back at her, she didn't say anything, and she didn't even shake her head in disagreement.

Katie pulled away from her dad's grasp, her arm falling from her hip to her side; she took a step closer to her mum. _"I fucking hate you"_, she growled, lifting her hand up; slamming it across her mum's face. Jenna flinched, her own hand shooting to her face, but apart from that she didn't react; she was too shocked. _"You, you're no longer my mum, goodbye Jenna"_ Katie said, her voice calm; her eyes narrowed upon the woman in front of her. She turned away, walking past her Dad, making her way back to Emily's room. _"Wait"_ Jenna called, as her daughter was about to turn the corner. Katie looked over her shoulder, Jenna still had a hand clutched to her face, but now there were tears rolling down her cheeks. _"I'm sorry"_ she yelled, _"I'm sorry Katherine"_.

* * *

**Ok so I'm sorry this one is a bit shorter then the rest, it kind of felt like a filler in a way to me, because the Katie/Jenna part was more of just a small chance for you to get a feel of her feelings; where as this story is more a Naomily with characters thrown in.**

**To ROCKtheMEDIA, I hope that physical slap was as good as the verbal slap you were hoping for, I'm not sure if I do angry Katie justice; but yeah!**

**To tvloony, I'm so glad you saw it coming and understand it, because then I know that I'm kind of making sense Lol!**

**To naomilyfan, I'm sorry you feel disappointed, and that you no longer like the plot; I'm hoping I can change your mind in some way in the next few chapters.**

**So, I'm now working on the next chapter, Reviews would be nice as usual =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for how long it took to update this one, but I have just spent the last week, packing/moving back into halls at Uni, for my last year! **

**If anyone wants to know the song I think suits Naomi's final hour, it was Laura Pausini - It's not goodbye ...I can't stop listening to it!**

**You Guys... *Blushes*...Seriously; Thank You. Honestly as most writers know, sometimes even one comment can make you worried your story is not good enough, so the fact that you all told me is good; just makes me smile and feel a lot better! I had some awesome long in depth reviews for the last chapter, which was really good, because it really helped me see that you understand this...Yay! Lol!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

Naomi's erratic breathing had eased, her chest was no longer heaving, that had stopped once her tear ducts had run dry; her sobs subsiding. She was still sprawled across her girlfriend, her head laying upon her chest, breathing in her sweet scent; she wished she could bottle it and take it with her. Her hand was on Em's arm, her fingers running little patterns across the soft skin, even to this day her fingertips tingled every time they touched the redhead. She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, it felt like hours, when it had probably only been half an hour. She dreaded the door opening, because then it would mean her time was up, she would have to leave; and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to do that.

Naomi closed her eyes, moving her hand down Emily's arm, until she found her hand; where she let her fingers entwine with her girlfriends. If she shut out the noise of the hospital, the noise of the machines, and just blocked it all out; she could pretend they were elsewhere. Maybe if she pretended for long enough, hard enough, then maybe when she opened her eyes; this would all be some stupid dream, they would still be in Goa. Naomi would give anything to wake up beside Em in their hotel room, the red head curled into her side, as she did most mornings; because Naomi liked taking up most of the bed, whilst Em liked being as close to her as she could get. That was one of the things she missed, waking up in the arms of her girlfriend, or waking up to find Emily had been awake for over an hour; just sitting up and watching her sleep.

Naomi let out a shaky sigh, her thoughts momentarily disrupted by the beeping machines, she found herself back in the hospital room. She glanced over to the door, making eye contact with Effy, who had turned to look through the window; to watch Naomi with Emily. The brunette blinked back at her, she had a sort of longing in her eyes, that told Naomi she was thinking about how much she wished she could have had a final hour with Freddie. Naomi stared back at her, until eventually Effy smiled weakly, turning away from the window; giving the blonde her privacy back. She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes again, she pressed herself as close as she could to her girlfriend; surely her one hour was nearly up.

Sure enough, the door to the hospital room flung open, the sound of people entering filling her ears. Naomi clung to Emily, keeping her eyes closed, praying for a few more moments together. _"Naomi"_ called a small voice, _"Have you fallen asleep, babes"_. Naomi slowly opened her eyes, finding Katie standing beside the bed, her back bent slightly; so she could peer into the blondes face. _"I can't do it"_ Naomi mumbled, fresh tears welling in her eyes; how could she have ever thought this would be possible. She knew it was for the best, it was the only way to save her girlfriend, but she couldn't do it; she couldn't imagine living without Emily by her side. She felt her heart shudder, her breathing was slowly becoming erratic again, as she started to panic; she couldn't even breath without Emily by her side. _"You don't have to babes"_ Katie replied, a small smile spreading across her face. Naomi pushed herself up, until she was sitting, her hand still entwined with Em's.

She frowned at the older twin, who had now straightened out, _"What?"_ Naomi stuttered. _"She's gone Nai"_ Effy piped up, from over by the door; where she stood with Cook and Rob. _"Gone?"_ Naomi cried, her eyebrows rising, because surely they couldn't mean Jenna. Jenna the woman, who an hour ago had stood here in this very room, saying her mind was made up; telling her to leave Emily forever. Katie nodded, her grin bigger then ever as she replied, _"Yeah, she's gone; she's not going through with it"_. Naomi felt her heart shudder, the weight that had been slowly increasing upon her lifted, she felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach; as they danced merrily at the information. Her eyes darted down to the red head beside her, her heart felt like it was forcing its way up her throat, trying to burst from within.

"_Katie did a good job talking her round love"_ Rob spoke up, nodding towards his eldest daughter. Naomi looked to Katie, who nodded in agreement that she had been the one to change everything, the blonde felt her heart start to beat fast again. She slipped of the bed, throwing both her arms around the older twin, her guard finally slipping; as she sobbed loudly into her shoulder. Katie gasped; shocked by the blonde's reaction, but eventually she wrapped her own arms around her sister's girlfriend. _"Thank you"_ Naomi cried, _"Thank you so much"_. Katie nodded, as the blondes head curled into her neck, until she could feel the wet tears leaving Naomi's eyes like a burst dam.

Behind them, Effy had her own silent tears running down her cheeks, Cook had wrapped his arm around her; letting the brunette lean into his body. Rob sniffed a few times, rubbing his hand against his eyes, which had slowly filled with tears yet to fall. _"Our Katie's a proper Fitch; she knows how to stand up for another Fitch, even if it is against her mother"_ Rob said, _"You did good love"_. Katie smiled over Naomi's shoulder at her dad, _"I only did what Emsy would have done for me, I told her she would no longer be my mum if she carried this out, if she got rid of you babes"_. Naomi pulled back from the embrace, staring at the twin, gobsmacked by how much Katie had matured since she had first found out about herself and Em dating; when she used to make their life hell.

"_Thank you Katie, thank you so much, I fucking owe you so much" _Naomi cried as smiled at the older twin, _"I will even go as far as telling you, I fucking love you Katiekins"_. Katie laughed, rolling her eyes in a mock way, _"I think you got the wrong twin, you big lezzer"_. Naomi laughed, her body was now heaving for a whole new reason, this time it was for a good reason. _"I would never love you in that way Katie, but lets just say, I love you in a strange sisterly way"_ Naomi laughed, winking at her. They both giggled, pretending to be sick at the idea, but then Katie pulled the blonde back into the embrace.

"Erm guys" Cook shouted, catching their attention. He nodded towards the bed, causing both girls to swivel round, letting go of each other in the process. _"Emsy"_ Katie gasped, as her eyes settled upon her twin, whose eyes were open. They both rushed to the bed, closely followed by Rob, who ran around the other side. _"Emily"_ Naomi cried, grabbing the redhead's hand, but her girlfriend's eyes were vacant; just as they had been when Naomi had seen her lying on the concrete below their balcony. They were open, but none responsive, her eyes instead just staring up at the ceiling; a glazed over look to them. _"Em can you hear me!"_ Naomi shouted, shaking her arm slightly; not wanting to hurt her.

Suddenly a strange noise came from the redhead; it came from her throat, a sort of gargling noise; as if she was trying to breathe. _"Emily, can you hear us?"_ Rob asked, leaning over his daughter; but her eyes just stared right through him. The noise got louder; it turned into a sort of gagging noise, as if she was choking on something. _"Shit"_ Katie cried, _"Do something"_; she shouted at no one in particular. Naomi felt new tears roll down her cheeks, as she watched her girlfriend struggling to breathe on her own, or so it seemed. _"Em, please stay with me, please wake up"_ she sobbed, clutching at her arm. Cook swung the door open, _"Help"_, he shouted loudly; stepping outside. _"Some one help, something's wrong, someone help us"_.

* * *

**WELL! I hope it's been worth the wait, however she may have opened her eyes/tried to breathe on her own, but as you can tell it does not mean she's out of danger just yet! So I really hope you liked the chapter and continue to read! **

**Whyyesitscar, I wish everyone's neighbour did the same as yours, because I tend to write my chapters listening to certain music to get my self in the moment, and I can tell you it was definitely a sad song moment! **

**Coolbeans17, I agree for any Naomily fan this is a hard read, because I'm a Naomily fan 100% and I end up welling with tears myself when I proof read each chapter before updating; even though I'm the one writing it! Ha... I'm a saddo right!**

**ROCKtheMEDIA, you deserve the shout outs, your reviews are so long and detailed; plus you seem to be understanding everything I want you all to get from this story, so your awesome =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Girls & Guys, I realllllyy apologize for how long this one took to get up, I have had a manic few months (Involving looking after first years, Partying, A&E, Pressing charges against some idiot, Police enquiries, Auditions, Directing plays, writing a play etc ...oh and boring lectures); which I can assure you has been quite tiresome!**

**But anyway thank you for sticking by and patiently waiting (I hope) and Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time its something a lot bigger then just an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident. **

* * *

Doctor's in long white coats strolled in the room fast but calm, pushing everyone to the side, one of them having to literally peel Naomi's fingers from Emily's arm. Naomi flailed around in the persons arms, _"Let me stay with her"_, she screeched. _"Can someone take her outside?"_ one of the Doctors demanded, turning to look at Rob. However Rob was to busy holding Katie back, staring in shock as the noise coming from Emily got louder, so Cook took hold of Naomi; pulling her from the room. Rob followed with Katie and Effy, a protective arm wrapped around each of them, his face not once leaving his youngest daughter. One of the Doctors's closed the door on them, so they all had to push themselves up against the small glass window, to see what was happening. _"Cook let me go, get of me, I want to be with Em's"_, Naomi cried pummelling her fists into his chest, trying to squirm free from his vice like grip. _"I'm sorry Blondie, I can't let you do that"_, he grunted, taking the punches like a pro.

Naomi was trying all she could to break free, even shoving her palms into Cook's face, jabbing at his eyes with her fingers. Cook however, simply moved his head, dodging her jabs and punches as if he knew where she would hit before she even knew. _"It's no use Blondie, I can't let you go in there, you'll just get in the way"_ he spoke, tightening her grip, as she wriggled against him; hot tears bursting down her cheeks in anger.

Doctor Harper walked over to the door; he opened it slightly, once he knew Cook had a good hold on Naomi. _"It seems she is trying to breath on her own, we're going to turn off the life support, and let her try"_, he said, nodding slightly at Rob. Naomi gasped sharply, _"What no, you can't do that, she can't breath; can't you see that"_, she sobbed loudly; to her it seemed Emily was trying to breath alone but couldn't. If they turned that machine off, and Emily couldn't breath on her own, they wouldn't put her back on; she would die.

"_No, please Doctor Harper, Emsy isn't ready yet"_ Katie cried out, because she had a feeling this was going to go wrong. She couldn't lose her twin, she was part of her, and she needed her. _"Emily is trying to breath on her own, its time Miss Fitch, Miss Campbell"_, Doctor Harper said, nodding at them both; a sympathetic smile towards them. With that he shut the door again, joining the Doctors now swarmed around the red heads hospital bed, making it impossible for any of them to see what was happening.

Naomi let out a cry, she twisted in Cook's arms, so she was facing him; so close their noses were almost touching. _"Cook, please, I can't lose her"_, she cried, her face scrunching up in pain. Cook stared back at her, she looked so fragile and broken, and he hated himself for holding her back from the one she loved. He knew if this was him, he too would be fighting to get to his girl, to the one he loved. Cook glanced out the corner of his eye at Effy; he could see her watching them, tense as she waited to see what would happen to not only Emily; but also Naomi. His heart shuddered, if it was her in that hospital bed, he would do anything to get to her; but it wasn't him and he knew Naomi would only get in the way, so he held her tighter.

Naomi's body shook against him as her cries turned into full blown sobbing; it broke Cook's heart, as all the blonde girl could summon from her lips was Emily's name. "_Em..Em...Emily!_" she screeched, having twisted back around and trying to drag him closer to the door. Inside the hospital room, the doctors were parting from Emily's bedside, leaving a small enough gap for everyone outside to get a glance of her. Her small body was now moving, but not from being awake, but from the deep shuddering gasps she was making. Her chest rose and fell fast, as a doctor turned to the life support machine, starting to press some buttons and dials.

As he did something to the machine, the heart monitor let out a long high pitched screeching noise, the line on the monitor went flat; Emily's chest stopped rising. At this Naomi must have gathered up every small ounce of strength she had, because suddenly she tore free from Cook's vice like grip, a loud strangled scream falling from her mouth; she burst through the hospital door. "_Emily!_" she cried dashing towards her girlfriends still body, only to be caught by a Doctor; who held her back. Naomi shoved with all her mite, but it seemed this Doctor had even more of a strong grip then Cook, no matter what she did; she couldn't get past him.

So she resorted to shouting across the room at them, "_Help her, someone help her, she's not ready_", she gasped. As the blondes eyes ran over her girlfriend's lifeless body, it suddenly hit her, Emily was gone; they were not going to bring her back. "_Please Ems, don't leave me, you can't leave me; I need you_", she cried, "_I love you, I fucking love you, I can't live without you_". Behind her, Rob was still holding back Katie, who was screaming similar things at her twin's lifeless body. Effy and moved towards Cook, she was wrapped in his arms, her head burrowed into his chest; because she needed someone to hold her together or she might just shatter into a million little pieces.

The more Naomi screamed and sobbed, the quicker she lost her energy, until she found herself slouching to the floor. The Doctor let go, letting her lie in a heap at his feet, her head in her hands; she shook with anger and fear. Katie too had tired, she was now sobbing quietly into Rob's chest, whom was clearly in shock. He stood in the doorway, his arms wrapped tightly around his daughter, now his 'only' daughter. His eyes hadn't left Emily since they left the room, but now in defeat, he let his glance fall to the floor.

Suddenly a loud beep filled the room, gaining everyone's attention, as the heart monitor flickered back to life. "_She's breathing, she's ok_" one of the Doctors shouts, rushing to the red heads side. Naomi looks up at her girlfriend, through her hair which is sticking to her wet cheeks, she can just see Emily's chest slowly starting to rise and fall again; by herself. Forcing her self up from the ground, Naomi dashes to Emily's side, no one stops her this time. "_Em_", she cries, grabbing at her delicate fingers.

Naomi entwines their hands, staring down at her girlfriend, whose eyes are open but still not responsive. However Naomi doesn't care if Emily can't respond yet, the thing that matters is she's breathing, she's here; she's alive.

Slowly the doctors started to leave the room, one by one, until eventually only Doctor Harper was left behind. He checked the machines, double checked drips and wires, giving Emily a quick check over; then he too left them alone. Naomi clung to Emily, sliding on the bed beside her, she wrapped her arms around her petite girlfriend, "_Don't you dare do that to me, and don't you dare ever leave me again_". She watched Emily's chest slowly rising and falling, out the corner of her eye, she could see the others starting to move again; until they surrounded the bed. Katie was sobbing loudly again, into Rob's chest, the shock of it all taking its toll on her.

"_Jesus Emilio, you sure gave us a fright_", Cook laughed half heartedly, trying to lighten the atmosphere in his normally ways. He still had one arm around Effy's shoulders, but he moved the other now, so that his palm rested upon Naomi's leg. "_I love you Em_", Naomi mumbled into Emily's breasts, where her head was now resting; so she could listen to the soft beats of her girlfriends heart.

* * *

**Ok, so...I seriously apologize for the fact that I took so long...oh yeah and for the fact it's so short and shit! I had difficulty getting back into this after such a long gap, plus I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer...But I understand if I lose readers and even reviewers... I only have myself to blame!**

**Review if you still love me...or even if you don't...just let me know lol! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe the last time I updated this was January! I promise I've not forgotten you, or given up on our beautiful couple, but as most of you know; some times real life just takes over!**

**Graduating from University has taken a lot of effort, everything had to be put on hold for my final year of Uni, because it was all that counted for a while. I'm happy to say I did manage to graduate and I couldn't be happier about that fact, I just wish that these three years hadn't flown by so quickly, I'm going to miss living in London with my friends :[**

**So I truly hope that you haven't given up on me? A few (still positive) scattered reviews over the last few months makes me smile that some off you are still holding out, so I really hope this satisfies your needs! Lets see if I can get back into regular updates now :]**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time it's something a lot bigger than an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident.**

* * *

As the door opened to Emily's hospital room, Naomi stirred, stretching slowly. Gone where the days where her heart would fill with fear at the sound of the door opening, gone where the days where she felt it necessary to fling herself in front of the life support machine, because as much as she couldn't believe it; Emily no longer needed the machine and Doctor Harper had since removed it from the room. The blonde smiled as her eyes focused on the group that stood in the doorway, Cook and Katie smiled back at her, because her face was no longer filled with fear or pain. Cook walked across the room, slapping her across the back he grinned, _"Morning Blondie, morning Red"_. Naomi turned to look at her girlfriend; sure enough Emily's eyes were open, telling them that she was currently awake.

Although the red head was now able to open her eyes, she was still unresponsive, and so far that had been the biggest change in her; apart from being able to breath on her own again. Emily spent a lot of time sleeping, however when she was awake her eyes would flutter open, and Naomi was sure she could see them all; even if she wasn't able to respond or move her eyes around the room. She had insisted that Emily be propped up slightly, so that whenever she was awake, she wasn't lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. At least this way, she would be able to see all her loved ones were still here and patiently waiting for her. Naomi rose and shifted her girlfriend's pillows beneath her so she was now propped up slightly more, able to see her sister and friends.

Katie strolled across the room and perched on the edge of the bed, where she lifted up one of Emily's hands to inspect her nails, whilst Effy quietly took her normal place upon the windowsill. Katie rubbed at her sisters nails, as she took out some nail varnish from her handbag, it was clear to Naomi that Katie's mission today was to make them look 'pretty'. Naomi rolled her eyes at Cook who took his place in the armchair opposite. "So how are things?" Naomi asked, directing the question at both of them. Katie smiled, and started rambling on about this new fashion show on TV that she was going to apply to, and then Naomi lost interest and stopped listening. Instead she peered across at Cook, who rolled his eyes at the oldest Fitch, before grinning madly at the blonde. Naomi raised an eyebrow at him, he looked extremely happy today, and he understood she could sense it in him; so he nodded towards Effy.

Naomi glanced across at her and noticed for the first time a new kind of peace that glowed from the brunette, as she smirked down at all the people outside, unaware of the small exchange going on between her friends. Naomi looked back at Cook with questioning eyes, but instead of speaking out, he stood slowly and walked over to her. "Ef" he mumbled quietly, and she turned to face him, smiling as her eyes caught his. He placed a hand on her cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face, before leaning forward and placing his lips against hers. Naomi's eyes widened, as she watched him pull away, and the brunette whose grin had grown bigger turned back to watching the people outside. Cook walked back to the armchair, flung himself in it before looking up at Naomi, grinning widely like the cat that had got the cream.

Naomi giggled to herself, glad that Cook was finally getting the girl he had always wanted, and that Effy was finally becoming herself again. All they needed now was a certain little redhead to wake up, properly, and their little gang would feel almost complete again. "So what do you think Naomi?" Katie questioned, her eyes landing on the blonde who hadn't been listening to a word. Naomi blushed, nodding her head slightly she replied, "Yeah, that's um great Katie". The brunette shook her head, "You weren't listening to a word I said, you great big lump" Katie cried with an accusing stare. Naomi grinned, "Sorry Katie, I've got other things on my mind", she nodded towards Emily. Katie rolled her eyes, and then carried on painting Emily's nails a shade of bright pink, in a very neat Katie like fashion.

Around mid-day the group started to become peckish, and it was Cook who suggested that maybe today Naomi could go with him to get lunch, instead of Katie. The eldest twin shrugged, the idea didn't bother her, but Naomi hesitated; she still found it difficult leaving Emily's side. "Come on Blondie, you need to get out for a bit, you know get some fresh air before you wither away" he smiled, trying to make her laugh. Katie nodded, "Yeah go on babes, I'll look after her", she said trying to reassure her sister's girlfriend. Eventually Naomi caved in, and after a lengthy goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek for the red head, Cook managed to drag her from the hospital room for the first time in a week.

"See, not so bad hey Blondie", he grinned, leading her through the hospital corridors until they reached the exit. Naomi shrugged, she couldn't lie that the fresh air was easier to breathe and the sun warmed her skin, but she couldn't help but feel the niggling feeling deep inside that she had abandoned her girlfriend. As they walked away from the hospital, making their way to the nearest high street, Naomi couldn't help but glance back. Out the corner of her eye she glanced a flash of brunette, from a window of the hospital, and she knew that Effy was looking down at them.

"So, you and Effy?" Naomi teased, as Cook linked arms with her. He nodded fiercely, "I promised I'd look after her", he looked sideways at her. Naomi squinted back at him, the sun hurting her eyes that were used to hospital lighting, "Promised who?". Cook pulled her towards a shop entrance, "Fredster", he replied; as if he had simply rang his friend to tell him. "Do you still speak to him?" Naomi asked, she hadn't really thought about how Cook was dealing with his best friend's death. "You still speak to Red", he replied, as if he thought it was no different. Naomi frowned, "Yeah but Em's isn't" she paused not wanting to finish her sentence. Cook smiled at her as he headed down one aisle, "It's ok, you can say it" his smile tilted down slightly however as he mumbled the word "Dead".

Naomi pulled her arm from Cooks as he started scanning the shelves, but she still followed him, "So you still speak to him". Cook started to pick a selection of crisps, "The way I see it Blondie, Fred's is still here, just like Emily; even though neither of them can reply right now", with that he made his way to another aisle. Naomi smiled to herself; she liked to think that Freddie was still here, for Cook. After weeks of accepting whatever Cook and Katie bought to her, Naomi suddenly found herself spoilt for choice, which made her ravenous. Just as she was trying to make her mind up between a Twix or a Kit-Kat, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, followed by a loud shrill.

Naomi pulled the phone from her jeans, Katie's name flashed across the screen, suddenly her heart dropped. "Cook" she cried loudly, the fear inside her freezing her limbs, all she could do was stare at the phone and scream for Cook; "Cook". He appeared at the top of the aisle, and as quick as a flash he was in front of her and yanking the phone from her hand, with one glance at the screen he was answering it. "Katie?" he questioned, and as he listened his features softened, "Yeah, alright babe, but next time ring me; I think you may have just given Blondie a heart attack" he chuckled. Naomi could feel the blood slowly returning to her limbs as Cook hung up and held the phone out to her, "She wanted to make sure we didn't forget her Vogue magazine" he reassured her. Naomi's heart was racing, "I need to go back", she whimpered. Cook nodded, "I'll meet you back there", he smiled.

Naomi picked up the Twix and threw it at Cook before turning on her heel and exiting the shop fast, yet no matter how fast she forced her legs to move, the walk back to the shop seemed to take a lifetime. As she neared the hospital Naomi couldn't contain herself no more, she started to run, speeding up as she entered the hospital and made her way to the ward Emily was on. Slamming the door open, Naomi's eyes found Emily and her heart stopped pounding fast, the red head was just how she had left her. Katie who was painting a second coat on Emily's nails stared back at her, "What the fuck babes?", she raised an eyebrow at Naomi. Effy glared at her friend, smirked slightly and returned her view to outside where she had seen Naomi making her way back a few minutes before. Naomi slowly entered the room; Katie's gaze didn't leave her, as she slunk down into the chair. "Maybe you can go to the shops tomorrow" she mumbled, biting down on her lip. Katie rolled her eyes, but before she returned to Emily's nail, she smiled sympathetically at the blonde; because the feelings Naomi felt right now were ones Katie had only just got used to every time she went home at the end of the day.

Cook returned from the shops a mere ten minutes later, and in all that time Emily hadn't even flinched, her eyes still remained open and Naomi couldn't help but feel like a right royal tit. "No change then?" Cook teased, throwing the Twix at Naomi, before handing her some more goodies. As they all sat down and devoured the food Cook had bought back for them, Naomi slipped her hand over Emily's, deciding she would never leave her side again.

* * *

**If you are reading this, then it seems you may just be one of the few people who has patiently waited for me to return to this story, and I would seriously like to thank you! **

**I won't lie, I found it hard to write this, after such a long gap I can't really remember the structure I had planned for this story; so it is a bit of filler! Of course I know how I want it to end, but it's the in between bits that I need to figure out...I have a Chapter plan somewhere from when I first started this...I must find it :P**

**Again thank you...and as you read this, I'm working on Chapter Ten! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I've only updated this twice in a year! I'm so sorry! Watching Series 6 has really made me want to carry on with this story...I mean does anyone think the writers may have read some of this coma story and though 'Hum'...Professor Blood went all Jenna Fitch on us...I was actually waiting for Keffy to arrive with their heavy armchairs and penknives at the ready LOL!**

**I'm happy to know there are a few of you still patiently waiting and pleased to read my rubbish haha! This is for all of you :] **

**And **

**KeffyRules - HAHA Omg you literally made me LOL reading all your reviews! It's great to know I have old fans of the story still patiently waiting for updates, but it's just as good to know I have new fans too :] I can understand your disgust in Cook and Effy getting together because I myself prefer Keffy...which is why you will be pleased to know I'm currently writing a Keffy fic...so keep an eye out for that because it will soon be on here too :]**

* * *

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time it's something a lot bigger than an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident.**

* * *

Naomi shuffled awkwardly in her seat, the heat outside making her legs stick to the plastic beneath them, her fingers clinging to the rims. "I understand your concerns Naomi, but what you need to understand is we won't know one hundred percent until Emily wakes up, if she wakes up", the Doctor told her in a professional tone. The tall girl fidgeted, trying to re arrange her legs, "But isn't there something we can do now, I mean to try and reduce it before she wakes up, because she will wake up". Naomi had said the last bit in a demanding tone, as if she was telling the Doctor that no matter what he said, Emily had to wake up. He frowned at her, "Its not as easy as that, the brain is a very delicate organ, it's going to take time and co operation from Miss Fitch before anything can change", he replied. The blonde nodded, "Right, ok, thanks", she mumbled before pulling her thighs from the chair and standing up. Without another word, Naomi made her way back to Emily's hospital room, the doubts and worries that had been slowly building still troubling her.

When Naomi returned to Emily's room she found Katie had arrived, the small Fitch was frantically walking up and down, and when Naomi opened the door she spun around fast to face her. "Where the fuck have you been?" she spat, as the Blonde made her way over to Emily's side. Naomi frowned at her, "I was speaking to the Doctor", she replied wondering why the girl was so agitated. Katie shook her head, sinking down into the nearest chair, she let her head drop into her hands. Naomi raised an eyebrow at her, so use to the eldest Fitch overreacting to things, "You thought I'd left her didn't you". When Katie didn't reply, Naomi let out a laugh, "Jesus Katie, do you seriously still not trust me?". Katie again didn't reply, and the tall girl was just about to start an argument with her when she realised the small Fitch's shoulders were shaking, "Are you seriously that angry with me?". Katie looked up at her then through her fingers, "She's gone" she stutters, as a small tear escapes.

Naomi's heart shudders as she glances down at Emily, but when she sees the redheads chest is still rising and falling beneath the bed covers, her mind whirs until suddenly it clicks; Effy. The blonde moves around to Katie's side, she kneels down in front of her, "Katie, what's going on?". The eldest Fitch is shaking, her fingers tremble as she picks at the hem of her cardigan, "She's fucked off again". Naomi bites down on her bottom lip, "What happened?" she asks. With a sniffle, Katie stands up and walks over to Effy's usual spot at the windowsill, "What do you think happened?". Naomi let out a small grunt, "For God sake Katie, stop the bloody riddles and tell me what has happened" she cried. "James Bloody Cook", Katie groans, "That's what happened!". Naomi rolls her eyes; "Gone on another little journey have they?" she gets up from where she was kneeling and moves back to Emily's side. Katie nods; still with her back to the blonde she leans forwards, placing her forehead against the glass. "She'll come back" Naomi offers, knowing how much Katie must be missing the brunette. Katie shrugs, "I don't care, she can piss off, stay with him for all I care" she shouts suddenly getting defensive. Naomi raises an eyebrow, she's not stupid, and she's seen the way the eldest Fitch looks at the Stonem girl.

It's late in the evening when Katie finally leaves, not that she was much company Naomi thinks, after spending the whole time sitting on the windowsill in Effy's space; she might as well have been on her own. Naomi stretches her legs, yawning because sitting around doing nothing is quite tiring actually, another reason she wants to know if there is anything she can be doing to help Em; she's got plenty of time. She moves to the window, staring out she pulls her phone from her pocket, typing a quick text; "Come home, she needs you as much as you need her". Shoving her phone back in her pocket she lowers the blinds, casting the room in darkness, ready for a night of restless sleep. Back in her armchair, she pulls the footstool closer so she can get into her usual awkward sleeping position, before snuggling under her blanket. "Night Em" she whispers, "I love you".

Naomi's heart is pounding; sweat sticking her t-shirt to her back, tears running down her cheeks as Emily tumbles backwards again. The redhead's eyes widen, and as Naomi thrusts her arm out, her girlfriend's scream pierces through her. Suddenly Naomi wakes, her fingers are clenching the armchair, and the scream is echoing in her skull. Only it won't go away, and as her eyes start to focus in the dark room, she sees a dark figure sitting in front of her on the bed; the source of the noise. "Em" she stutters, sitting up her self, reaching forward. Her hand fumbles for her girlfriend, and as it brushes up against Emily's arm, she makes a tight clasp around the thin wrist. Pulling her self up, she leans in front of her girlfriend, grabbing hold of her other arm. "Em" she cries, desperate for those hazel eyes to acknowledge her, desperate for the screaming to stop. "Em" she cries, shaking her slightly, "Em it's me, its Naomi, it's ok". The hospital door opens behind them, a nurse rushes to the other side of the bed, just as Emily stops screaming. Naomi searches the redheads face, suddenly her eyes flicker, and hazel eyes meet Naomi's. Then as quick as it began, the Fitch falls into Naomi's arms, a dead weight against her chest. The nurse helps as the blonde lowers her back against the pillows, then she mumbles something about a Doctor and disappears, but Naomi doesn't even notice because she can't break the eye contact. Emily's hazel eyes have found her again, staring up, she watches as Naomi sits down beside her. "Hi" Naomi mumbles, her heart is still pounding, and for a moment she thinks this might be some beautiful dream she will wake up from.

The light turning on signals that the nurse has returned with a Doctor, but still Naomi doesn't break that eye contact, willing her girlfriend to say something. "Hello Miss Fitch, I just need to do a few simple tests" the Doctor instructs, as he takes out a torch. He shines the light in Emily's eyes, and she blinks, the eye contact is broken. As he moves it from side to side Emily's pupils dilate, she squints up at it, following it momentarily. However after a few seconds the hazel eyes dart back to Naomi, they look confused, they hold so many questions. "You had an accident Em, you're in hospital, do you remember anything?" Naomi asks, but the red head doesn't respond. Naomi frowns, turning to the Doctor, "Why can't she reply?". The Doctor is jotting something down in a folder, "Shock possibly, brain damage maybe, I'm afraid we won't know until we do some further tests" he replies. Naomi looks back down at her girlfriend, she frowns, "Em?". Behind her the doctor has started to tap Emily's joints, noting down every small flinch and reaction, when suddenly he touches her right foot and her whole leg jolts. Emily grunts, shifting her leg away when the Doctor reaches towards it again, and suddenly Naomi is laughing. Even bringing her hand to her mouth she can't stop, so through muffled laughter she manages to mumble, "She hates her feet being tickled". The Doctor nods and notes it down, he doesn't seem to understand, but to Naomi it means so much; deep inside this body Emily is still there.

Half an hour later they finish their tests, Rob and Katie arrived fifteen minutes ago, and the Doctor explains that they will do some more tests in the morning. Rob shakes the Doctors hand, and then follows him outside for a quick chat, leaving the three girls alone for the first time since Katie left earlier that evening. "Hi Emsy" Katie stutters, her fingers entwined with her twins, whose sleepy eyes stare up at her. Katie smiles down at her sister, then glances at Naomi, grinning wildly. "I know" Naomi grins back, because its happening, they can both feel it; she's coming back to them. Rob shuffles back, rubbing at his stubble he mutters, "So". Katie nods, she squeezes Emily's hand, "Come say hello dad!". Rob slowly makes his way over to the bed, "Hello Kiddo", he places a hand on her arm; Emily jumps. "Let's give her some space, she's probably a bit confused" he suggests, taking his hand away and taking a step back. "I wish she would talk" Katie sighs; she too lets go of Emily's hand, settling in to the chair beside her. "She will", Naomi replies, settling into her armchair. Emily turns her head to the side, her eyes falling upon Naomi, before they close.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short...but I'm just trying to get back into it, so I'm sorry!**

**I've typed half of the next chapter, so hopefully you won't have to wait more then a few days for the next part :]**

**You know the drill, let me know what you think, please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know I suck, and I'm not going to promise regular updates, because apparently I suck at those! I blame real life, I wish I could sit at home all day writing these stories and fantasising over Naomily...I mean...but yeah you all know what life is like sometimes!**

**Thanks to those who have stuck by this story, I owe you big time, and Hello to the newcomers :) **

**Set after Series 4. Naomi Campbell should have known being with Emily wouldn't be easy, but this time it's something a lot bigger than an affair that's threatening to tear them apart, this time it's a life threatening accident.**

* * *

Naomi sighs softly, picking at the skin on her thumb, she's anxious to get back into Emily's room. Instead her and the Fitches have been hanging around the door like a bad smell for the past hour, whilst inside a Doctor is putting her girlfriend through multiple tests, for brain damage that Naomi prays isn't there. Katie is fiddling with her phone, tapping away, probably texting Effy the good news hoping it will bring her home. No ones heard from the brunette or Cook since they left, and Naomi can tell the Katie is just as anxious about her as she is about her twin. Naomi sighs again, _"How much longer is this going to take?"_ she glances at Rob. He shrugs, _"I don't know love, but it needs to be done"_, he smiles down at her. She nods softly, because she knows they have to do it, but she just wishes they wouldn't keep them apart for so long.

Suddenly the door opens and the Doctor appears, _"Would you like to come inside",_ he asks. All of them jump up quickly, following him inside, where they find Emily propped up in bed; big hazel eyes staring back at them. Naomi grins and sits on her bed next to her, taking hold of the red heads hand, she turns back to the Doctor who has begun to explain. _"So"_ he makes a point of addressing them all when he speaks, _"We've run the tests and it seems Emily has mild brain injuries"_. Naomi shuffles awkwardly, about to argue back, but he continues. _"At the moment Emily is in something we call a vegetative state, she can move her eyes and she can definitely hear and see everything going on around her, but because of the mild injury she is not able to do so herself"_, he looks at Naomi now, _"She'll have to learn most of these things again, and it may take some time"_.

Naomi frowns, _"What about last night? She moved her leg"_, she questions. The Doctor nods, _"Yes she did, however she has been non responsive to any of the motor skill tests taken place today, but the good news is she will move them again, just like last night; but with some time and hard work",_ he replies. The Blonde looks down into the hazel eyes that are watching her, they look back at her full of sadness, and it breaks Naomi's heart to know Emily is in there and she is fighting to come out. _"Now what?"_ Katie lisps, _"Now what do we do?"_. The Doctor then goes into a long description of routines, physicals and rehabilitation they will do to help Emily learn everything from scratch again, from walking to talking.

When the others go home, after some lengthy, happy tear filled goodbyes; Naomi settles down next to Emily. Encasing her girlfriend in her arms, she squeezes tightly, hoping to maybe squash the old Emily out. _"Whatever it takes Em, whatever it takes I will be here, I will help you"_ she mumbles softly into the redheads chest. She raises her palm, brushing it through Emily's hair; which has grown considerably since the Doctors shaved it off. _"You can do it"_ Naomi states, _"You will do it, because you're the strongest Fitch there is, just don't tell Katie I said that"._

A week into her rehabilitation Emily shows the first signs of recovery, after a course of physical therapy Emily regains the use of her hands, her fingers flutter as a nurse flexes her muscles for her. _"Did you see that"_, Naomi cries, standing up from the armchair where she has been observing. _"Can you move your fingers for me Emily?"_, the nurse questions the red head, whose staring down at her hands. Emily's hazel eye burn into the digits on her right hand, and as Naomi's hand slides onto the bed, her fingers flicker again. Slowly the Fitch lifts all her fingers off the mattress and when Naomi pushes her hand nearer, Emily lets them fall onto of her girlfriend's smooth skin. Naomi feels electric pulses shoot up her arm as Emily wriggles her fingers between the blondes, and she squeezes slightly, making the blonde look up. Emily's hazel eyes are shining back at her, the sadness is no longer there, they are filled with a new emotion; and Naomi can see them screaming, _"I love you"_ up at her.

And as more days pass, Emily grows stronger, soon she gains back the use of both her arms, and she now uses this new skill to drag her self up in bed. She has also learnt how to lean across and take hold of Naomi's arm, dragging her nearer to the bed, until she's practically on top of her; and it makes Naomi laugh how strong Emily is getting. They cling to each other, every second of the day, their arms entwined and nails digging into palms. The speech therapist has been working wonders and Emily is now grunting and grumbling in response, she can nod or shake her head for yes or no, but when she really disagrees with something she lets out a husky grunt. Recovery is taking its time, Naomi knew it would, and yet everyday she sees more and more of the girl Emily was before sat in front of her.

It's early on a Saturday morning when a vibrating in her pocket awakes Naomi; she stirs slowly, easing her hand away from Emily who is clinging on, just as she has done every night since she regained the use of her digits. Pulling her phone from her pocket, the blonde frowns at the name flashing on the screen, quietly she stands up and makes her way to the door; slipping outside the hospital room not wanting to wake her sleeping girlfriend. _"Cook?"_ she cries, _"Where the hell are you?"_. She has to strain to hear him; the background is loud and busy, like he's at some kind of party. _"Blondie"_ he calls, _"Can you hear me?"_. She rolls her eyes, _"Of course I can't hear you, you sound like you're at a bloody rave",_ she grunts; blushing when an old lady walking past and shakes her head at her. Suddenly the background noise starts to fade, she can only presume he is making his way outside a club, _"Cook?"._

"_I've messed up big time Blondie" _Cooks voice suddenly pipes up again, _"I've really gone and messed it up big time". _A doctor walks past and stares suspiciously at her, Naomi peers through the hospital door window, checking Emily is still asleep; she decides this conversation might require some privacy and decides to make her way outside. _"What's happened Cook?",_ she asks, as she darts through the hospital corridors. The line goes quiet momentarily, the blonde thinks the line may have even gone dead, but then Cook mumbles something; _"She's gone". _Naomi walks out of the hospital entrance; the fresh air slams into her hard, along with Cookies next words. _"I let her have some drugs and she got pretty messed up"_ he whimpers, _"And now she's gone". _Naomi slumps on to the nearest bench, _"What do you mean she's gone?",_ she asks; imagining Effy sat in the corner of some club off her rocker again. _"I've lost her"_, he replies, the words sticking in his throat. Then the line goes dead, and no matter how many times she tries to call him back, she gets the same thing; his voicemail.

The sun is just starting to rise when Katie arrives, her hair is scrapped back in a bun, her clothes thrown on in such a rush that Naomi isn't even sure what the hell she is wearing. The Blonde has been sitting on the bench waiting for her, she called her after the twentieth attempt to get through to either of the missing couples phones, both going to voicemail. _"I'm going to kill him"_ Katie lisps, storming over, before she starts pacing up and down. Naomi presses Cooks name again in her contact list, "It's Cookie Monster" his message screams out; before the beep sounds out; she hits cancel and frowns up at the small Fitch stood in front of her. Katie already has her phone to her ear, _"Anthea, it's Katie"_, she cries. She listens for a second, biting down on her lip, _ "He's lost her!"._

* * *

**You know the drill...although I've made you wait so long for an update, I wouldn't blame you if you made me wait for reviews...or if you didn't even give me any! **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
